This Isn't a Romance Novel
by ID.beLIEve
Summary: Relationships aren't perfect, no matter what Aphrodite says.


**_This is really random. Please comment! I just think that everyone writes on how everyone has a perfect life, or they break up and get right back together five chapters later. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Disney. _**

"Stupid quests. Stupid demigods. Stupid gods. Stupid Poseidon for ever breaking his promise," Annabeth mumbled as she shoved more clothes into her green purse, the first bag she saw. She was leaving.

Her blond hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in wrinkles. Her apartment sounded different. Normally Percy would be sitting on the couch in Annabeth's living room watching some show on TV while she laughed at how grammatically incorrect all the people were. They would laugh when some religious commercial came on and said how there was only _one_ god. They sure wished _that_ was true. A sound came from the hallway outside of her apartment door. She walked cautiously to the door and looked through the peephole.

She saw a man she _did not_want to see. Annabeth leaned up against the wall and slipped down to the floor.

_I thought I was over him._

"Come in, Son of Poseidon," she said coldly as she stood back and up and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Wise girl," Percy answered, letting himself in.

"You aren't welcome here, Percy. I thought we affirmed that the last time. You can't just coming back here. This isn't some romance novel."

"I know, but I thought that maybe... you know, we could get back together. I'm sorry."

"But that's what you said last time. And the time before that. You and I both know we don't love each other the same way we did before, when we kissed the first time. I thought you were going to die then, and now, I wish you just would." Annabeth glared at him from her place on the floor. The apartment door was still wide open with Percy standing in the middle of it.

"Well I'm sorry again! I have to go on quests! Chiron wants me at camp all the time to teach the new demigods! I finally just sold my condo. I'm moving to camp."

"I don't care, Perseus. We have been dating for over six years, Percy! Wake up out of your dreams! We aren't kids anymore. We are twenty-two-years-old. If you really did love me, we might be dating more steady. Actually going on dates, not hiding from Athena. We should be going to the theatres and watching cheesy Disney movies just for _fun._ I think you have forgotten what fun even means anymore. You just go on quests for stupid gods and get their laundry!"

"I don't get their laundry! And Athena said she hated our relationship!"

"That was so long ago! If you did love me we would be engaged now, or maybe even married!"

"Well then let's get married now." Percy snapped.

"No. It's too late for you. For me. For _us_. I'm leaving New York."

"Where are you going? We can work this out." He said desperately.

"No, we can't work it out. I'm leaving and going to Athens, but don't you dare follow me there. I know that you will find some other girl and live happily ever after like the Perseus you were named after. I will find some other guy. We will live our lives separately."

"But I love you. There is no other girl, Annabeth. I don't care what Athena says about us. I'll quit camp."

"No, Percy," She said gently as she stood up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Stay here. Watch camp. What matters is that you _did_ care what Athena thought. I'm going to go pack my clothes and stuff. Don't make this hard. I love you, but the children of two rivals won't work. I don't want this to end like 'Romeo and Juliet'. They died at the end Percy. Shakespeare was a son of Apollo. He knew what he was talking about."

"Alright. But one thing." His voice grew quieter. "Will you kiss me once more?"

"Fine. But after, please go."

"I will." Percy whispered.

They kissed one last time for just a second before she turned and returned to her room. She wasn't angry any more. Just... Empty. She knew it was the right choice. She remembered she felt this way when Luke had left her. When he had died. She placed her clothes in her bag more gently.

A week later, after all her clothes were packed, and all arrangements were made for her furniture to be shipped away to Athens. She really couldn't afford this move, but she did it anyway. She boarded the plane with one last look at the airport. She debated dropping all of her stuff and running back to Percy. That's what Aphrodite would want. _But I'm not Aphrodite._ She walked onto the plane and didn't look back.

Percy left Annabeth's apartment and drove directly to camp. Chiron saw him and called him to come over, but Percy walked straight to his cabin. He sat down on his bunk and stared at the ceiling.

_~The End~_


End file.
